omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Character Synopsis Vergil was one of the twin sons born from the demon Sparda and human Eva, and is the main antagonist of Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening and a playable character in its special edition. Following the death of their mother as children, Vergil and Dante go their separate ways, with Vergil rejecting his humanity and embracing his demonic heritage, contrasting his younger brother's embrace of humanity and initial rejection of the demonic. Stoic and reserved, Vergil displays a willingness to do anything in his quest to obtain the power of his father, Sparda. In an unknown conclusion to a confrontation with Mundus in the secret ending to Devil May Cry 3, he is corrupted and becomes the Dark Angel encountered in Devil May Cry known as Nelo Angelo (also alternatively spelled Nero Angelo). After numerous conflicts throughout the game, he is finally defeated by Dante. He later makes a playable appearance in Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition, where he is featured in his own personal campaign detailing his actions in the city of Fortuna decades before the events of 4'', and shortly before ''3. Character Statistics Tiering: High 6-A, higher with Devil Trigger | At least High 6-A '| '''Low 2-C ' '''Verse: Devil May Cry Name: Vergil Gender: Male Age: 18 (Devil May Cry 3) | 28-29 (Devil May Cry 1) | In his 30s (Devil May Cry 5) Classification: Half Demon, Half Human Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Enhanced Senses, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (With Yamato), Light Manipulation (With Beowulf), Wind Manipulation with Force Edge (Able to create a whirlwind vacuum when thrown), Can summon spectral swords, Teleportation, Can transform to increase all stats with Devil Trigger, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resistance to hostile Telepathy/llusions| More powerful summoned swords, Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Enhanced Teleportation, Resistance to Time Stop, Resistance to Mind and Soul Manipulation Destructive Ability: Multi-Continent Level (On par with Dante as he was at this time), spatial attacks with Yamato ignores conventional durability. Higher with Devil Trigger | At least Multi-Continent Level (Defeated Dante in their first match, but lost in the next two battles) | Universe Level+ '(Fought against a much stronger Dante multiple times) 'Speed: Sub-Relativistic with FTL reactions (Comparable to Dante in terms of speed, and was able to react to his Quicksilver), FTL, likely Massively FTL with Devil Trigger | Sub-Relativistic with FTL reactions (Comparable to Dante) | Massively FTL+ '(Capable of keeping up with Dante) 'Lifting Ability: Class 5 | At least Class 5 Striking Ability: Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Continent Class | Universe + Durability: Multi-Continent Level (Took numerous blows from Dante) | At least Multi-Continent Level (Took numerous attacks from Dante) | Universe Level+ '(Can handle attacks from a much stronger Dante) 'Stamina: Very high (Fought Dante three times with no rest while constantly being bisected and still found enough strength to stand and fight Mundus) Range: Extended melee range normally. Tens of meters with spatial manipulation (Can cut from an extremely far distance with Yamato) | Varies from Extended melee range to Tens of meters with projectiles and attacks. Intelligence: Extremely knowledgeable on the demonic world and its legends | Mindless, slaving to Mundus's will, but retains enough of his combat skill to fight Dante on equal terms. | Gifted, Vergil regained his consciousness, and his mind, going on to fight a much more skilled Dante than before. Weaknesses: Dangerously overconfident | Seeing items from his past causes him pain | He regains his mind, but also the same overconfidence from before. Versions: Devil May Cry 3 | Devil May Cry '''| '''Devil May Cry 5 Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Yamato' *'Beowulf' *'Summoned Swords' *'Force Edge' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Devil May Cry Category:Capcom Category:Games Category:Hybrids Category:Demons Category:Parents Category:Possessed Characters Category:Villains Category:Supervillians Category:Reformed Characters Category:Anti-Villian Category:Weapons Master Category:Swordsmen Category:Hax Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2